Le SasuNaru Classique
by Vagabonde
Summary: Le SasuNaru Classique, on le connait tous. Mais si mais si ! Vous savez bien, c'est celui où tout le monde est OOC, c'est celui qu'on préfère et ce, pour notre plus grand malheur ! Les personnages sont à Kishi-sama ! One-Shot parodique !


_**Le SasuNaru classique (totalement OOC et qu'on préfère tous, à notre plus grand malheur)**_

Tout le monde le sait, extraterrestres compris, l'union de deux sex symboles mâles transforme les plus prudes en tigresses prêtes à sauter sur tout et n'importe quoi ressemblant un tant soi peu à leur fantasme. Etant donné que nous sommes partis sur Naruto, étudions le phénomène SasuNaru.

Le SasuNaru... D'où qu'elle sort cette bête-là ?

Hé bien certains diront des fans et d'autres qu'elle est trèèèès sous-entendue par Kishi. Sincèrement, on s'en fiche, ça existe, point final. Mais alors…

Qu'est-ce que le SasuNaru classique ?

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

C'est l'union _parfaite_, _idyllique_, d'un brun aux « Hn » très prononcés et d'un blond très idiot. C'est le couple qu'on croise très souvent, peut-être même un peu trop, qui inspire les plus grands auteurs du Fandom et qui écrase tout sur son passage.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que cette version classique est la plus courante, normal puisque c'est la version classique, mais qu'elle suit étrangement toujours la même logique, qu'on parte dans un univers tout à fait différent où que l'on reste dans ce bon vieux village de Konoha… Cette version nous poursuit, elle peut même venir nous chercher dans nos plus beaux rêves… Et plus on s'en approche, plus on s'y brûle. Elle nous force à accepter l'évidence 1 + 1 = 2. Heu… non, que Sasuke aime Naruto et vice-versa.

Bon ! Voyons si tout le monde a suivi les explications et mettons-les en pratique !

Par un petit matin très ensoleillé, notre sex symbole n°1, un beau brun ténébreux au teint pâle, marchait avec son air hautain de premier de la classe vers le terrain d'entraînement. Là, se trouvait un Soleil, non pas l'étoile, mais le blond aux reflets d'or (ou couleur champs de blé, comme vous voulez) qui gesticulait autour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. (Nous ne traitons pas le sujet « À bas la moche » ou « Vive le cerisier » donc je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire péjoratif ou mélioratif (« Berk ! » ou « Yeah ! »)) Le cœur de notre sex symbole n°1 se serra un instant devant cette image. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu soudainement la révélation de sa vie, il aimait et aimerait toujours les blonds idiots, chiants et fatigants toute sa vie… Revers de la médaille pour ses chères fans folles furieuses de lui. On sait tous que les filles sont chiantes mais les pires sont les collantes, voire gluantes. Mais au moins grâce à elles, le brun avait fait une croix sur elles et avait viré gay.

Mais revenons à notre sex symbole n°1 qui se reprit rapidement et rejoignit son équipe.

Imaginons une Sakura version gluante dont on l'attribue le plus souvent dans la version classique. Veuillez m'excuser si mes comparaisons ne sont pas assez dégradantes.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Blabla blabla…

Comme à son habitude, le sex symbole n°1 ignorait superbement la chose rose fuchsia (c'est la vraie orthographe mais ça se prononce « fuchia ». On sait jamais si vous êtes incultes) et se concentrait plutôt sur les belles fesses rebondies du Soleil qui boudait pour avoir perdu l'occasion de draguer le pot de colle rose. Un léger sourire, pervers pour nous, sournois pour le Soleil et heureux pour la barbe à papa (ça va ? Je m'en sors avec les surnoms ?) se dessina sur son visage.

_« Il est trop mignon avec sa petite bouille ! J'ai envie de lui pincer les joues et de croquer son petit nez ! »_

Le brun était totalement gaga et le blond aux yeux plus bleus que le plus beau ciel d'été n'en avait même pas conscience. C'est pour cette raison qu'il entama une énième dispute que le beau ténébreux aimait tellement, se régalant de sa voix et, s'ils en venaient aux mains, de cette peau dorée par le soleil, et là on ne parle pas du garçon aux cheveux couleur soleil non non, ici on parle bien de l'astre qui crame tout grâce à ses ultra-violets et attention pensez à bien mettre de la crème solaire après deux heures de l'après-midi. On s'est un peu égaré donc revenons à nos moutons, pardon, à nos deux sex symboles en pleine action, et je ne parle pas de _cette _action-là, bande de pervers, mais bien de leur dispute qui a dégénéré en bagarre.

Comme d'habitude, le beau brun à la peau cadavérique, ah non, je voulais dire heu… pâle, voilà c'est ça, à la peau pâle, s'était amusé comme un petit fou à esquiver les poings et les pieds du blond qui s'énervait de plus en plus, bah oui, le sex symbole n°1 gardait toujours son sourire narquois sur le visage, même si on sait tous qu'il n'est pas si narquois que ça, il est plutôt débile comme sourire, enfin heu non… Rectification : c'est un sourire gaga. Bien entendu, comme on n'est pas dans la Vallée de la Faim, (Mouhaha ! Elle est bonne celle-là !), je disais donc la Vallée de The End (en vrai c'est la Vallée de la Fin mais ça fait cool alors je laisse The End, avec le « The » prononcé « Ze », on est fort en anglais ou on l'est pas, et toc), et que le SasuNaru classique n'est pas de mise dans la Next Gen, le blondinet idiot était en train de se prendre une raclée et une belle, il est même en-dessous du brun aux cheveux noirs plus noirs que le plumage du corbeau et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur lui à califourchon ? C'est pas dans mon scénario !

Ah mais c'est pas possible ! À chaque fois c'est la folie, dès que j'essaye d'écrire une histoire les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête et ils ne suivent même plus le scénario ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à leur faire lire juste le début, et alors pour leur apprendre leur texte je vous dis pas, et maintenant ? Mais bordel de chiotte à Coin Coin WC ! C'est pas maintenant que le sex symbole n°1 roule une pelle au blond à la cervelle aussi développée qu'une huître !

- Bon moi j'me casse.

Le bonbon gluant à la cerise commença alors à partir pour finalement s'arrêter net. La chose rose fluo se retourna et…

- Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! Y'a même plus d'histoire, alors maintenant t'arrêtes !

Sakura (Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, tenant à ma vie, j'ai repris son vrai nom, merci de votre compréhension, à bientôt et repassez me voir (sourire de vendeuse qui agite la main comme dans les pubs débiles à la télé)), rouge de colère, quitte le plateau. Plateau devenu soudainement très… hot.

C'est la canicule ici ! Le brun à la peau laiteuse (j'ai retrouvé mon lexique ! Je promets de ne plus me tromper avec le mot « cadavérique » (croise les doigts)) toujours à califourchon sur le blond aux yeux bleus à présent fermés (pourtant quand je lui avais dit qu'il devrait embrasser le brun avec un balais coincé dans le cul il avait grimacé et là il prend son pied ?) laissait de petits gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche envahie par une langue très entreprenante (et en plus le blond mène la danse ? Il a de la chance que ça me plaise sinon je lui aurai… rien fait. Ben oui, les baisers c'est mon péché mignon (et non pêché mignon, après on a des pêches mignonnes et… et c'est hors-sujet.). Donc je laisse passer pour cette fois, continue de jouer avec la langue du brun et je vais la fermer (la parenthèse, sinon vous avez plus d'histoire)). Je vous dis pas le bordel par terre, en plus les vêtements par terre après ça se salit. Mais grâce à Vinash, les tâches s'évanouassent, et « C'est bien, c'est beau, c'est Biosh » (ah merde c'est la cuisine ça !). Par un renversement de situation, ou plutôt de deux corps empêtrés encore dans quelques morceaux de… tissus (je rougis pire qu'une tomate, vous pouvez même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font parce que franchement, je décris absolument rien et c'est tant pis pour vous !), le brun se retrouva en-dessous du blond.

La fin devait être du SasuNaru classique mais comme c'est foutu, je peux vous dire qu'au moins les deux bombes sexuelles exaucent l'un de mes vœux les plus secrets (ah… mon plus grand fantasme…) : vas-y Naruto le plus imprévisible des Seme, livre-nous le cri le plus aigu de SasUke !


End file.
